Mad World
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: When Gibbs stops by Jenny's house late one night, he is faced with a reality that he can just barely begin to comprehend and is bound to scar him for life. CRACK!FIC. JIBBS FRIENDSHIP.


**Author's Note:** Once, again, I'm back. Hi, everybody! I bring to you this utter piece of crack and humour, and I hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.  
>This is crack everything: crack!ship, crack!fic, crack!idea behind it, too. I partly - <strong>mostly!<strong> - blame _MatteaAM_ for this, because we developed the craziest ideas during the week she's spent at my house - and we had the most amazing inside jokes about them, too! - and this is also the result of a text message conversation we had the day after she left. So it's all your fault, M, but it's also kind of a present to you! And thank you for your help!

As usual, I have no beta reader, all mistakes are mine, and I sadly don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a clear, cool, spring night in Washington DC, and Jenny Shepard was sound asleep when the shrill sound of the doorbell suddenly echoed through her house.<p>

She awoke with a start as the irritating sound penetrated the thick mist clouding her brain, and she rapidly glanced at the alarm clock with sleepy eyes.

The large, glaring red numbers told her that it wasn't late enough for an unexpected visit to be completely inappropriate, but it was still late enough for it to be socially reproachable.

"This better be good." Jenny mumbled between clenched teeth, and she heard a faint chuckle from the other side of the bed.

"Do you want me to go?" A soft, warm hand found her skin and slowly, leisurely, moved down her body to rest on her naked hip.

Jenny covered it with hers and leant in to press a quick, hard kiss to her lover's mouth, grabbing the first thing she could find to cover herself, "It's okay, I'll get it. Go back to sleep."

She kissed her partner once more, gently this time, and slipped out of the bed wearing an oversized t-shirt, just as the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" She called, hurrying down the stairs and reaching the door.

She really didn't need to look through the peephole to know who was on the other side.

"Hello, Jethro." She greeted, pulling the door open.

"Hey, Jen." The little smile on Gibbs's face was all the apology Jenny was going to get from him for that unexpected late night social call, so she didn't even bother commenting on it.

"What brings you here?" She leant against the door jamb and looked at him curiously.

Gibbs gave her a non-committal shrug.

"Can I come in? Or am I interrupting something?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the green, Army t-shirt she was wearing.

Jenny smiled, "No, come on in."

She stepped aside to let him into the house and led him into her study, "Bourbon?" She asked, stepping over to the drinks cabinet.

Gibbs nodded, admiring her long, bare legs for a moment before he spoke again, "You left the office early tonight. I thought we could get something to eat and discuss my case."

"Sorry, I had to go pick up a friend at the airport so I left in a bit of a hurry." She handed him a half-full tumbler and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their thoughts and their drinks.

"I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone." Gibbs added after a while.

"Yeah, I've been rather busy tonight…" Jenny nodded, and her cheeks coloured with a faint blush at the thought of what and who she'd been busy with.

She was sure that Gibbs had caught her reaction the moment he suddenly rose to his feet.

"I guess I should go." He said, clearly torn between leaving and staying.

Jenny took a step towards him and shook her head, "No, please, stay. You wanted to discuss your case; I'm listening."

As she moved closer to him to stop him, Jenny's scent hit him full-force and he inhaled deeply: she smelled of sex and sleep, and that fancy, expensive perfume that had always been hers. But there was also something else, another scent that evoked faint memories within him; he just couldn't associate it with anything or anyone right now.

It didn't smell like cologne, though, more like a woman's perfume; a sweet, flowery fragrance.

He cast another glance at the Army t-shirt.

Odd.

"Well," he started, his thoughts reverting to business, "I have McGee trying to access a couple of classified files that would frame our suspect, but he keeps getting stonewalled." He swallowed a sip of his drink, "Do you think you could pull some strings to-"

"Jen, are you coming back to- Oh, sorry."

As the blonde woman came down the stairs looking for Jenny, time seemed to stop and the three people in the room froze.

His eyes moving from Jenny to the source of the new voice, Gibbs appeared genuinely shocked to see Hollis Mann standing barefoot on the doorway of Jenny's study, wearing a silk robe and apparently nothing else, judging by the way she kept tugging at it to cover every last bit of her skin while blushing furiously.

Gibbs observed her appearance closely, disbelief oozing from him in waves as he took in her disheveled blonde hair and smeared make-up.

Now the Army t-shirt made a lot more sense, he realized, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the whole situation and its obvious implications.

"Hello, Jethro." Hollis murmured weakly, and the sense of déjà-vu was so strong that Gibbs found himself at a loss for words for a minute.

After the initial shock had worn out, anyway, all he could come up with was: "What are you doing here, Hol?"

Unsure on what to say, Hollis looked to Jenny for support, instinctively moving closer to where she was standing, and Gibbs's eyes searched Jenny's at the same time, while an embarrassed, tense silence stretched between the three of them.

At a loss for words, Jenny took a moment to observe her lover and former lover, and then she cleared her throat loudly,

"Well, this is awkward…"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
